Desire
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Mary' This is Your Character's mother. She was ill for a long time but later died in the first chapter, after telling you that your father is alive and wants to see you. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that she was at one point in her life an opera star, singing at the Opera St. James. In Chapter 7, her name is revealed to be Mary and her backstory depends on Your Character's race (she is either from China, India, somewhere in the Caribbean, or somewhere in Europe). Chapter 2 'Harry' When you meet your father for the first time, he mentions that you had a brother named Harry, who passed away last year. He was your father's only heir before he knew of you, and was the brother you share with Mr. Marlcaster. He was also engaged to Miss Parsons before his death. In Chapter 3, Miss Parsons tells you they were inseparable when they were younger and in Chapter 5, she says they were fond of each other, even if they weren't in love. Countess Henrietta doesn't like speaking about him. According to Mr. Marlcaster, Harry used to call Duke Richards the King of Braggarts. In Book 2, Chapter 8, Miss Parsons tells you that she, Harry and Mr. Marlcaster used to go hunting together, but Harry was the only one of them to shoot for meat. 'Clover' This is one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 5, Luke tells you that Clover is for sale because the countess doesn't think Clover is fit to pull an Edgewater carriage. She wants Luke to sell Clover in London. You can adopt her and she will be your companion throughout your travels. If you adopt her, you can give her a new name or let it remain as is. 'Horse 2' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Donna Bowman' This is one of the members of Countess Henrietta's sewing circle, along with Annabelle Parsons and Theresa Sutton. She shares the same face as Nadia Sidani from Veil of Secrets. In Chapter 15, you are able to gain her vote against Henrietta. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. Chapter 8 'Nobleman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. Chapter 11 'Roselyn Sinclaire' First mentioned by a tipsy Miss Sutton at your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's townhouse in Chapter 6, Roselyn doesn't appear until a premium scene in Chapter 11 when Mr. Sinclaire explains the details about his relationship with his late wife. She had an affair with Duke Richards, for which he cast her away, only to take her back when the Duke refused to acknowledge her. She died in childbirth. As she still has living relatives, he didn't want to sully her name and by extension, their reputation by telling the truth about what happened. She is given the same character template as the recently turned vampire unnamed girl in Chapter 9 of Bloodbound, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Bishop Monroe' Bishop Monroe's first appearance is in Chapter 12 when he visits your father. If you choose to have your father tell you about his wedding to your mother, Bishop Monroe was the one who officiated. He reappears in Chapter 13 during Vincent's funeral. In Chapter 15, you try to convince him at Duke Richards' ball that you are the rightful heir to Edgewater. However, it is revealed that he accepts Henrietta's offer to donate money to make him vote for her. He was the one who annulled the wedding of your parents. He is a playable character in Chapter 16. 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. He shares the same face as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. Chapter 6 'Calf' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you tease Mr. Sinclaire about having an admirer, the calf. He pets her on the head. You have the option of naming her. Her default name is Bessie. 'Cow' Mama cow doesn't appear pleased. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 7 'Sir Gideon Payne' Sir Gideon Payne is a friend of Duke Richards. If you received the Article clue in Chapter 6, it is revealed that he is a criminal who was one of the ringleaders of the Brixton Bridge Riot in 1793. When you bring up his exile to France, he brushes it off as merely a rumor. Chapter 8 'Jasper''' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups